


Buddies Forever

by DreamNotePrincess



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Prior to the SwSh Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:07:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23555791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamNotePrincess/pseuds/DreamNotePrincess
Summary: Based on the Pokemon Twilight Wings episode. Gloria and her mum had just moved to Postwick and the later wants her daughter to run groceries for dinner tonight. However, Gloria meets a young boy named Hop who is looking for his Wooloo.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	Buddies Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Evening everyone. So after I saw the Pokemon Twilight Wings episode, Buddy I wanted to write a fanfiction where the player character, Gloria helps out in the search. I did make a few changes as I didn't want it to be a huge copy and paste with Gloria added in. 
> 
> Just to add, this Pokemon Twilight Wings episode brought me to tears and why I enjoy Hop as a rival. Yes, he's a good rival, but he does have goals on why he wants to beat you. 
> 
> I hope you guys like it! Enjoy ^^

In a small house in Postwick, an older woman was sweeping the floor of her new house. Her and her daughter had just moved into the house yesterday and spent the entire day finishing up packing and cleaning the house. 

Coming downstairs was the daughter of the woman tired from setting up her room and was now at the table putting her head down. “Finally got my room cleaned.” She sighed. 

The woman smiled at her daughter and walked over to her. “Afternoon Gloria. Everything set up?” Her mum asked.

Gloria smiled and nodded. “Yep. I was up till midnight getting my bed and desk set up, woke up late, and finished up the rest of my room. Thanks to Budew.” She explained. Her mum smiled as she finished up sweeping the floor before making her and her daughter a nice cup of cocoa to drink. Gloria smiled and took the cup, blowing it to cool before taking a sip.

As Gloria and her mum drank Cocoa, her mum turned on the TV where a Leon battle was going on. Gloria turned and saw Leon battling the ghost type trainer Alastor. Alastor Gigantamaxed his Gengar as it fought against Leon’s Gigantamax Charizard. Like always Leon took down Gengar with just a flamethrower. 

Gloria gave a small smile seeing the battle, she was supposed to battle Leon, but with her parents divorce and moving to Postwick she had to hold off competing in the gym challenge till next year. Thinking about this made Gloria sigh in sadness. Her mum stopped drinking and looked at her daughter. “Everything alright Gloria?” Her mum asked.

Gloria shook her head. “Mum, do you think I made the right choice holding off the gym challenge?” She asked.

Her mum frowned and put a hand on her daughter’s shoulder. “Gloria, we talked about this. You said it yourself, you competing in the gym challenge while your father and I finalized the divorce was too much for ya.” She explained. Gloria gave a small smile hearing those comforting words from her mother, but still felt guilty inside. Gloria’s mum thought how to cheer up her daughter, and remembered something.

With a snap of her fingers, she left the table and took out a box that was sitting at the table. Gloria looked up and saw the box. “Your father gifted this for you before we moved.” She said. 

Gloria opened the box and saw a grey sweater and a cute green and white hat with a pompom on the top of it. She grabbed the sweater and looked at it. “This was the sweater I saw back Circhester.” She remembered. 

Her mum nodded with a smile. “Your father saw that you wanted to buy this, and he decided to buy it for you as a gift.” She explained. Quickly, Gloria put on the sweater and ran back to her room to look at herself. She smiled and did Leon’s signature pose, before laughing how she looks like a trainer ready to take him on.

“I love it!” Gloria beamed. “I can’t wait till my journey!” 

“Or you could wear it today.” Her mum replied. Gloria was confused. “Since were packed I figured you could run a grocery trip to pick up some food for dinner.” She explained. Gloria’s mum handed her daughter a list of food she should pick up for dinner.

Gloria took the list and put it in her bag. She then ran out the door and waved to her mom. “I’ll be back soon mom!” She yelled. 

“Be back before 7!” Her mum yelled, but Gloria was off and running to the Postwick market. When she got there, she was distracted with the sight of the town. It was calming and peaceful with everyone and their Pokemon together. Some were even pretending to be Leon and were having battles. Gloria smiled, knowing one day she’ll have her own Pokemon to train and battle with.

With Gloria being distracted with the sights and sounds of Postwick, she didn’t hear a young trainer running calling for help and bumping into Gloria. Gloria and the young boy both fell on the ground rubbing their head in pain. Gloria looked at the young boy, and glared. “Hey watch were you going!” Gloria shouted.

The young boy quickly got up and apologized. “I’m so sorry. I lost my Wooloo and was asking for help to see if anyone has seen it.” He explained.

Gloria softened her expression feeling sorry for the boy. “Sorry for snapping, I didn’t know you lost your Pokemon.” She apologized. The boy still felt bad he bumped into her. Soon Gloria gave a small smile. “If you need help. I can help find your Wooloo.” 

The boy’s eyes picked up as he smiled at the girl. “Really?” He asked. Gloria nodded. “Wow! Thanks. I’m Hop by the way. I’m Leon’s little brother!”

Gloria blinked in suprised. She knew Leon had a little brother as he mentioned him in many interviews, but she never thought she would be talking to the little brother of Leon right now, this second. “I’m Gloria. I just moved here.” She said. “Wow. I didn’t know your Leon’s brother.” 

Hop chuckled rubbing the back of his head with one hand, while he shook Gloria’s hand with the other hand. “I get that a lot when new people meet me. I’m way different from my brother by personality, but were both determined to battle.” He explained. 

Gloria smiled. “Same here. I never miss a match from Leon!” 

“Me too!” Hop replied. “Did you see today’s match?”

“Sure have.” Gloria replied with a nod. “Him and his Charizard just have a perfect bond!” 

“They sure do!” Hop realized that while he was standing here talking to his new neighbor he forgot his perfect bond with his Wooloo. “Could we talk more later and look for Wooloo first?” He asked. Gloria nodded realizing that Hop’s Wooloo is still missing. Gloria realizes that and the two were off looking for Wooloo.

The duo asked around town, and none of them had seen Wooloo. It took a while till they found a trainer who had spotted a Wooloo. “Yeah I saw one went into Route 2 just a while ago.” He said.

“Thank you.” Hop replied before the two made it to Route 2 where many Wooloo were grazing. Hop sighed seeing all of the Wooloo. “Great how are we going to find my Wooloo from all of these Wooloo?” Hop asked.

“Does Wooloo have any special features? Or something to tell it apart?” Gloria asked.

“Well, my Wooloo wears a friendship bracelet, and has a collar hidden in its wool.” Hop explained. 

“What color is the friendship bracelet?”

“Blue and purple with one yellow string on it.”

Gloria nodded and gathered these details to think where Hop’s Wooloo could be. She looked down at the Wooloo in front of them and saw none of them had a bracelet on their hooves. Knowing this would take all night to look for Hop’s Wooloo she decided to do the next best thing; call for Wooloo. “Wooloo! Where are you? Your trainer Hop is looking for you!” Gloria shouted.

The Wooloo didn’t respond to the yelling and just kept doing their own thing. Hop decided to call for Wooloo to see if he could respond to him. “Wooloo its me Hop!” Hop yelled. The Wooloo were still grazing not responding to Hop’s response. 

Hop sighed realizing Wooloo wasn’t around and was ready to give up and go home. Soon Hop heard a cry coming close to him. Hop’s eyes teared up as he saw a familiar Wooloo, his Wooloo running towards him. “Wooloo!” Hop yelled. Wooloo bleeped and jumped into Hop’s arms. Hop laughed seeing his Wooloo reunited with him. He hugged his Pokemon tight and started to cry being glad to be reunited with his friend. Gloria smiled seeing the two together again. Hop smiled and at his new friend and whispered, “Thank you.” to her.

“No problem.” Gloria replied back.

Later the two friends sat on the bench as Wooloo slept on Hop’s lap. Gloria explained everything that happened that caused her and her mum to move to Postwick. “I see your parents divorced so you moved here.” Hop reviewed.

“Yeah. In the middle of the divorce I was supposed to take part in the Gym Challenge this year, but with that and my parents divorced it was too stressful, so I held off the gym challenge this year.” Gloria explained.

“I see.” Hop said. “I can’t participate in the gym challenge till next year. My birthday is in a few months and during that time Lee is battling other gym challengers in the finals.” He explained. 

“Well that sucks.” Gloria commented. 

Hop chuckled. “Not really. In fact I don’t mind I can still watch Lee and learn a lot from his battles.” He explained. “I take notes and watch all his matches every day till I fall asleep.” Gloria was interested hearing how Hop supported his brother and watched and learned from his matches. Soon the sun started to set as the sky painted to a purple and orange hue. Hop got up carrying Wooloo, “Well I better get home in time for dinner.”

Gloria’s eyes widen hearing the word dinner. She freaked out forgetting to do groceries for dinner tonight. “I forgot!” She shouted. “I needed to go groceries for dinner tonight!” Dashing like a Pikachu using Quick Attack she ran to town to do groceries. 

Hop smiled chuckling. He knows he and his new neighbor will soon be rivals when the gym challenge started, but for now having them around as a friend was good enough.


End file.
